


downsized

by Saysly



Series: Fanart of some kind [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Jack was used to strange situations, it came with the territory of working for Hydra. Brock shrinking to the size of a finger? Manageable. Keeping him busy until it wore off? Impossible.
Series: Fanart of some kind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Someone got the cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [downsized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674528) by [amuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk). 



An hour later, his house was a mess, but Jack sighed in relief as he took the lid off a jar. Inside, curled up on top of a pile of cookies, Brock slumbered. Tiny crumbs covered his face and hands, a half-eaten cookie beside him.


	2. Brollerina

“It’d be a change of pace,” Jack snarked, grinning. He picked up Ballerina Barbie and dangled it in front of Brock. “Or you could always wear these.”


	3. Caw-caw

Jack had given up and just devoted his time finding new ways to fill Brock’s time. If he didn’t, Brock would be pigeon feed.

_(After reading that, I thought - Brock would just ride those poor pigeons XD Though this creature is more like sparrow to his original finger size )))_

__


	4. Chapter 4

Brock scowled, shoulders hunched as he conceded. “I’ll stay in your fucking pocket, okay?" 


End file.
